ogamefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Atak i obrona
OBRONA, do obrony zaliczamy: Wyrzutnia rakiet Wyrzutnia rakiet to prosta i korzystna cenowo możliwość obrony. Ponieważ przedstawia ona kolejny etap rozwoju zwykłych dział balistycznych, nie wymaga już udoskonalania. Jej niewielkie koszty uzasadniają jej użycie przeciw małym flotom, jednak z czasem traci ona na znaczeniu. Później zostanie ona użyta jako - mięso armatnie- z tyłu większych dział. Systemy obronne deaktywują się od razu po ich mocnym uszkodzeniu. Po bitwie szanse wynoszą do 70%, że naruszone systemy znowu doprowadzą się do należytego stanu. Lekkie działo laserowe Aby móc poczynić ogromny postęp w technologii statków kosmicznych, inżynierowie musieli rozwinąć takie systemy obronne, które dawałyby sobie radę także z lepiej uzbrojonymi i większymi statkami oraz flotami. To był czas narodzin lekkiego lasera. Przez skoncentrowany ostrzał wybranego celu fotonami można wyrządzić znacznie większe szkody niż przy pomocy zwykłej broni balistycznej. Aby być bardziej odpornym na ostrzał z nowych typów statków, został on wyposażony w lepszą tarczę ochronną. Jego struktura nie została bardziej rozwinięta, aby zachować niskie koszty produkcji. Lekki laser posiada przede wszystkim najlepszy stosunek ceny do mocy i dlatego jest interesującym rozwiązaniem także dla bardziej rozwiniętych cywilizacji. Systemy obronne deaktywują się od razu po ich mocnym uszkodzeniu. Po bitwie szanse wynoszą do 70%, że uszkodzone urządzenie będzie można znowu doprowadzić do użytku. Ciężkie działo laserowe Ciężkie działo laserowe to następca lekkiego lasera. Jego struktura została wzmocniona i zbudowana z lepszych materiałów. Jego osłona jest przez to bardziej odporna na atak. Jednocześnie ulepszono także system zarządzania energią i jednostkę sterującą, dzięki temu ciężki laser jest w stanie skoncentrować skuteczniej energię na wybranym celu. System obronny deaktywuje się po jego znacznym uszkodzeniu. Po bitwie szanse wynoszą do 70%, że uszkodzone urządzenie będzie można znowu doprowadzić do użytku. Działo Gaussa Broń na naboje wydała się przez długi czas (kiedy zaczęto stosować technologię fuzyjną, rozwijano napęd nadprzestrzenny i coraz lepsze opancerzenie) przestarzała. Jednak w pewnym momencie technologia, która ją wyparła, pomogła jej wrócić na pole walki. Zasada działania działa Gaussa była właściwie znana już na Ziemi w XX i XXI wieku i wykorzystywana w akceleratorach cząstkowych. Działo Gaussa jest właściwie niczym innym jak wyraźnie większa wersją tamtych urządzeń. Kilku tonowe naboje zostają przyspieszone w polu magnetycznym przy wykorzystaniu znacznych ilości energii. Przy wylocie z lufy ich pęd jest na tyle wielki, ze siła odrzutu powoduje wstrząsy na planecie. Znane dotąd opancerzenia i tarcze nie potrafią stawiać wystarczającego oporu tej potężnej sile, zatem nierzadko zdarza się, że cel zostanie po prostu przebity na wylot. System obronny dezaktywuje się po jego znacznym uszkodzeniu. Po bitwie szanse wynoszą do 70%, że uszkodzone urządzenie będzie można znowu doprowadzić do użytku. Działo jonowe Działo jonowe przyśpiesza jony (cząstki obdarzone ładunkiem elektrycznym) skierowane na cel ataku i zadaje w ten sposób obrażenia. Destabilizują one powłokę ochronną i wskutek zmian elektromagnetycznych uszkadzają elektronikę. Wywołuje ono zakłócenia w systemie namierzania wroga i dlatego jest bardzo trudne do zniszczenia. System obronny deaktywuje się po jego znacznym uszkodzeniu. Po bitwie szanse wynoszą do 70%, że uszkodzone urządzenie będzie można znowu doprowadzić do użytku. Wyrzutnia Plazmy W tym czasie technologia laserowa była już prawie perfekcyjna, technologia jonowa była w jej końcowym stadium rozwoju. Było już praktycznie niemożliwe, aby uzyskać wyższą jakość i efektywność z istniejących systemów obronnych i broni. Dlatego zdecydowano się połączyć obie technologie ze sobą. Za pomocą technologii plazmowej cząsteczki są podgrzewane do temperatury niewiele mniejszej od temperatury panującej wewnątrz gwiazd (miliony stopni Celsjusza), a za pomocą technologii jonowej są one jonizowane i przyspieszane. Mimo że plazma to duża koncentracja zjonizowanych atomów i elektronów, to z globalnego punktu widzenia jest ona elektrycznie obojętna. Jest ona nazywana czwartym stanem skupienia. Za pomocą wyrzutni można ją kierować na dowolny cel we wszechświecie. Zastanawiające jest, czy załoga obranego statku jest w stanie podziwiać tę niebiesko-zieloną świecącą kulę, zanim w ciągu kilku sekund powłoka ich statku zostanie rozdarta, elektronika stłamszona, a oni... Wyrzutnia plazmy to najgroźniejsza broń, ale ta technika ma także swoja cenę. Urządzenie deaktywuje się po jego znacznym uszkodzeniu. Po bitwie szanse wynoszą do 70%, że uszkodzone urządzenie będzie można znowu doprowadzić do użytku. Mała powłoka ochronna Długo zanim generatory powłok ochronnych były na tyle małe, aby stosować je na statkach, istniały olbrzymie generatory na powierzchniach planet. Otaczają one całą planetę polem siłowym, które jest w stanie pochłonąć znaczną ilość energii, zanim się załamie. Mniejsze floty przeciwnika zawsze ulegają jego działaniu - nie mogą się przez nie przedostać. Wraz z rozwojem techniki właściwości ochronne tych powłok mogą ulec wzmocnieniu. Następnie można można będzie skonstruować dużą powłokę ochronną, która jest jeszcze potężniejsza. Każda planeta możne być chroniona tylko jedną małą powłoką ochronną. Duża powłoka ochronna Stanowi dalszy rozwój małej powłoki ochronnej. Bazuje na tej samej technologii, ale pochłonie znacznie więcej energii, aby odeprzeć ataki przeciwnika. Przeciwrakieta Przeciwrakiety niszczą atakujące międzyplanetarne rakiety przeciwnika. Jedna przeciwrakieta niszczy jedną atakująca rakietę. Rakieta międzyplanetarna Rakiety międzyplanetarne niszczą systemy obronne przeciwnika. Systemy obronne zniszczone przez rakiety międzyplanetarne nie odbudowują się. Statki kosmiczne: Mały transporter Transportery mają mniej więcej taka sama wielkość jak myśliwce, nie posiadają jednak wydajnych napędów, ani broni pokładowej, aby zapewnić dużą przestrzeń ładunkową. Ładowność małego transportera wynosi 5000 jednostek surowca. Z powodu małej siły ognia transportery są często eskortowane przez inne statki kosmiczne. Mały transporter będzie latał z większą prędkością i będzie wyposażony w napęd impulsowy, jeżeli tylko napęd impulsowy zostanie rozbudowany na poziom 5. Duży transporter Ten statek prawie nie ma broni, ani innych zaawansowanych technologii na pokładzie. Z tego powodu nie powinny być one nigdy wysyłane same. Duży transporter dzięki wysoko rozwiniętemu napędowi spalinowemu służy do szybkiego transportu surowców między planetami i zazwyczaj towarzyszy flotom podczas ich ataków na wrogie planety, aby zrabować możliwie jak najwięcej surowców. Lekki myśliwiec Lekki myśliwiec to zwrotny statek, który można zastać na prawie każdej planecie. Jego koszty nie są zbyt wysokie, jednakże jego pole ochronne i ładowność są bardzo małe. Ciężki myśliwiec Podczas dalszego rozwoju lekkiego myśliwca naukowcy doszli do punktu, w którym konwencjonalne napędy nie dostarczały już wystarczającej mocy. Aby nowy statek mógł się optymalnie poruszać, po raz pierwszy został użyty napęd impulsowy. Podwyższył on wprawdzie koszty, jednak dał także nowe możliwości. Poprzez zastosowanie tego napędu pozostało więcej energii dla broni i powłoki ochronnej. Poza tym w tego typu myśliwcach zostały zastosowane materiały o wyższej jakości. To doprowadziło do polepszenia integralności strukturalnej oraz podwyższenia siły ognia, która podczas walki powoduje przerażające zagrożenie z jego strony w porównaniu do lżejszego poprzednika. Dzięki tym zmianom ciężki myśliwiec przedstawia nową erą w technice statków kosmicznych, która stanowi podstawy techniki krążowników kosmicznych. Krążownik Wraz z dalszym rozwojem ciężkich laserów i dział jonowych myśliwce coraz częściej znajdowały się w opresji. Mimo wielu modyfikacji siły bojowe i opancerzenie nie mogły zostać w nich na tyle ulepszone, aby mogły się bronić wystarczająco skutecznie. Dlatego zdecydowano się skonstruować zupełnie nową klasę statków kosmicznych, która łączy w sobie lepsze opancerzenie i lepsze zdolności bojowe. Tak narodziły się krążowniki. Krążownik jest prawie trzy razy lepiej opancerzony niż ciężki myśliwiec i dysponuje ponad dwa razy większą siłą ognia. W dodatku jest bardzo szybki. Do pośrednich walk obronnych nie ma już lepszej broni. Krążowniki panowały niepodzielnie we wszechświecie przez prawie sto lat. Wraz z pojawieniem się Dział Gaussa i Wyrzutni plazmy skończyła się ich hegemonia. Jednak jeszcze i dziś są chętnie stosowane przeciw Lekkim myśliwcom OW okręt wojenny Okręty wojenne tworzą trzon floty. Ich ciężkie działa, duża prędkość i pojemność ładunkowa robią z nich naprawdę groźnych przeciwników. Statek kolonizacyjny Ten dobrze opancerzony statek służy podbijaniu nowych planet, co jest nieodzowne dla dążącego do hegemonii imperium. Statek jest używany jako dostawca pierwszych surowców do nowych kolonii - biorą się one z rozbiórki kolonizatora. Każde imperium może skolonizować 9 planet łącznie z Planetą Matką. Recykler Walki w kosmosie odbywają się na ogromnej przestrzeni. Tysiące statków zostają zniszczone, a dryfujące szczątki wydają się być na zawsze stracone. Normalne transportery nie są w stanie zebrać tych szczątków, gdyż nie mogą zbliżyć się na wystarczająco małą odległość nie ryzykując uszkodzenia poszycia. Wraz z rozwojem w dziedzinie technologii ochronnej ten problem mógł zostać efektywnie usunięty. Powstała nowa klasa statków, wyposażonych w specjalną powłokę ochronną, której nie zagrażają dryfujące szczątki. Recyklery swoją budową przypominają duże transportery, jednak przez zainstalowanie dodatkowych urządzeń ich pojemność została ograniczona do 20.000 jednostek. Sonda szpiegowska Sondy szpiegowskie to małe, zwrotne statki bezzałogowe, które przez oddalenie się na duże odległości dostarczają informacji o obcych flotach i planetach. Ich napędy o wysokiej mocy umożliwiają im pokonywanie dużych dystansów w kilka sekund. Po wejściu na orbitę jakiejś planety zatrzymują się tam na krótko, aby zebrać dane. W tym czasie wróg może je łatwo wykryć i zaatakować. Aby zaoszczędzić miejsce zrezygnowano z opancerzenia i broni, co sprawia, że sondy są łatwymi celami po ich wykryciu. Bombowiec Bombowiec został stworzony, aby niszczyć systemy obronne innych planet. Za pomocą laserowych urządzeń celowniczych naprowadza bomby plazmowe na wybrane cele na powierzchni planety i tak powoduje katastrofalne zniszczenia w systemach obronnych przeciwnika. Bombowiec będzie latał z większą prędkością i będzie wyposażony w napęd nadprzestrzenny, jeżeli tylko napęd nadprzestrzenny zostanie rozbudowany na poziom 8. Satelita słoneczny Satelity słoneczne zostają wystrzelone na geostacjonarną orbitę wokół planety. Gromadzą energię słoneczną i przekazują ją do stacji naziemnej. Efektywność satelitów słonecznych zależy od siły promieniowania. Zasadniczo korzyść energetyczna z satelit na orbitach bliższych słońcu jest większa niż z tych na orbitach planet bardziej odległych od słońca. Dzięki dobrej zależności między ceną a mocą satelity rozwiązują problem energetyczny wielu światów. Ale uwaga: Satelity słoneczne mogą zostać zniszczone podczas walk. Niszczyciele Niszczyciel to król wśród statków wojennych. Posiada wielorzędowe falangi dział jonowych, plazmowych i Gaussa. Ponieważ niszczyciele są tak duże, ich zdolność manewrowa jest mocno ograniczona, dlatego można go porównywać bardziej do stacji bojowej niż do statku wojennego. Tak jak wysoka jest jego moc bojowa, tak też i duże jest jego zapotrzebowanie na deuter. Gwiazda śmierci Gwiazda Śmierci jest uzbrojona w ogromne działo grawitonowe, które może niszczyć statki tak duże jak niszczyciele a nawet księżyce. Ponieważ korzysta ona z ogromnej ilości energii, składa się prawie wyłącznie z generatorów. Wyłącznie międzygwiezdne mocarstwa mogą zgromadzić wystarczające ilości surowców i pracowników, aby móc zbudować te statki wielkości księżyca. pobrane z ogame.pl :) Wykożystanie floty i obrony w praktyce... Obrona jest bardzo potrzebna gdyż broni surowców i satelit słonecznych zgromadzonych na planetach ,według mnie najlepiej jest inwestowac w działa gaussa i lekkie działa laserowe , dlatego że mam 5000 wyrzutni rakiet i jeśli leci na mnie np 300 OW to nei robi im duzych strat . Flota jest od tego by niszczyć systemy obronne i czasem floty wroga . Nasze statki kosmiczne lecą do wyznaczonego celu przeważnie powyżej godz. (oprócz sond szpiegowskich)a sam atak trwa 1 sek. jeśli uda nam się zwycięyć wojnę to kradniemy surowce i bierzemy ja na własne potrzeby , jednak przed atakiem musimy się upewnić czy nasze siły są gotowe do rozwalenie wroga ,wysyłamy sądy szpiegowskie,czym wyżej poziom technologi szpiegowskiej tym więcej informacji dostajemy o wrogu , pamiętajmy o wysoko zbadanym systemom obronnym aby nasze sondy nie zostały zestrzelone. Autor KooLoo. ---- kurwa, ile błędów x.x' kto to pisał :| Taa.. Nigdy nie miałem sądów szpiegowskich jeszcze. I na wiki "według mnie".. XD Kategoria:Co to za bezsensowny temat ?